


Costume Ideas

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [15]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Costumes, Engagement, Fluff and Feels, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wade Wears a Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Peter turns down all of Wade's costume ideas from a overly revealing Wonder Woman to a fedora.But when Wade pops the Big Question, Peter can't say no.





	Costume Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> As always, since this is non-platonic, my Spidey is Andrew Garfield
> 
> I hope this makes you guys smile :)

“What do you think?” Wade waited in the doorway impatiently for Peter to look up. “Babe, pay attention! I'm trying to decide what to wear for that party tonight!”

 

“I'm not going to look up.” Peter replied calmly without putting his book down. “Because that is literally the sluttiest Wonder Woman costume I've ever seen. I don't even think strippers would wear that, Wade. Go take it off and put something else on, we are not going out in public like that.”

 

Wade looked down at himself critically. “I see nothing wrong with this. Also, Her Majesty Diana would object to being called a slut.”

 

“I'm not calling _her_ a slut.” Peter turned a page and took a sip of his water. “I'm saying you look like a slutty version of a knock off of my favorite super hero and future wife. Go take it off.”

 

“I think you’re a prude!” Wade announced and turned on his heel, thigh high red and blue boots making the movement quite a bit less graceful. “I would win costume contests like this!”

 

“You will be _arrested_ like that!” Peter retorted. “Put something else on!”

 

“She’s _not_ your future wife!” Wade yelled from the bedroom. “She won't want you after I get done with you!”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and turned another page in his book.

 

********************

********************

 

“Hows this?” Wade did a quick spin, the red and black flamenco dress swirling dramatically around his legs.

 

“Well, there’s no pasties so that's a plus. But are you really feeling the ruffles around your shoulders?”

 

“I am feeling everything about everything about this dress, baby boy.” Wade admired himself in the mirror, pulled the off shoulder sleeves a little lower so one of his nipples popped out. “How do dancers get away with wearing this? Can I start crime fighting in this? It's my colors.”

 

“I'm not going on patrol with you wearing a frilly dress with a slit up to your thigh.” Peter shook his head. “And for the love of god, put your nipple back in.”

 

“You are literally the least fun in the world.” Wade complained. “I can't believe we are dating.”

 

“Sometimes I can't believe it either.” Peter grinned and dodged the shoe that came winging his way. “If it's any consolation, you really do have the legs for that dress.”

 

“Damn right I do.” Wade slid a leg through the cut in the dress, cocking it out dramatically. “Hey, look at me. I'm Angelina in that stupid white dress.”

 

“We’re gonna be late if you don't go put on something decent.” Peter tossed the shoe back at him. “And quit making fun of Angelina Jolie, I know for a fact you still get off to the Tomb Raider movies.”

 

“You know about that huh?” Wade did another spin in the mirror. “I'll have to learn to hide my porn.”

 

*******************

*******************

“Can't I just wear your costume?” Wade’s voice was muffled as he dug through his closet in the bedroom. “It stretches right?”

 

“No, Wade.”

 

“I could go as the Iron Dildo.”

 

“I feel like Mr Stark would lose his mind if you showed up dressed like him.”

 

“No, I mean an actual Iron Dildo. I found the costume on line.”

 

“Burn it and move on, babe.”

 

“Okay, what about Morticia Adams? I have a wig and--”

 

“What is with you wanting to wear ridiculous dresses this year? After the Lolite Dress Debacle last year I thought you would be over that.”

 

“The _Lolita Dress Debacle_ \--” Wade emphasized. “Was your fault. I paid out the nose for that dress and you had to stop and save someone on the way home and I got blood on it. I should make you pay for that, actually. I'm gonna start docking your allowance.”

 

“My allowance? I think that's getting a little too far into our role play huh?”

 

“Oh I don't know.” Wade poked his head out of the bedroom, a fedora tilted rakishly over his forehead. “Why don't you call me _Daddy_ and we can see how far into our role play we can get?”

 

“Gross. Stop. Don't. Ew.” Peter pretended to gag. “Also no fedoras. What are you a gangster from the forties?”

 

“You wish.” Wade muttered. “You keep shooting down all my costume ideas and I'm gonna go naked. I swear I will.”

 

“I don't doubt it.”

 

“Fireman?”

 

“Is that the one with the red booty shorts? That's a bedroom costume, baby, not a to-be-seen-in-public costume.”

 

“Why is it that women get away with wearing whatever they want on Halloween?” Wade groused. “And men have to be covered up!”

 

“You know damn well men don't have to be covered up, Wade, but no matter how beautiful you are, no one wants to see your cock hanging out of too short red latex booty shorts.”

 

“Aw, you think I'm beautiful?” Wade teased, and leaned over the back of the couch wearing a clown wig. “Why don't you honk my big red nose and see what I think of you?”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Peter laughed up at him, and turned to hook an arm around Wade’s neck, dragging him down for a long kiss, brushing their noses together lightly before he let him go. “You know I think you’re beautiful. Gorgeous.” he drew his fingers over the scars on Wade’s face, down his neck to his chest, tapping over Wade’s heart. “I love you. Plus I know you’re head over heels for me, so that helps.”

 

“Yeah.” Wade kissed him again, sloppily with lots of tongue and loud exaggerated moaning. “I love you too, baby boy.”

 

Peter wiped the slobber off his mouth with a grin and shoved Wade away. “Now go find a real costume because we are going to be late. And not fashionably late, I mean, like really super late enough that there probably won't be any food left which will piss me off.”

 

“Alright fine.” Wade stomped back to the room, flinging his wig back at Peter as he went.

 

*****************

*****************

 

“Do you want to do a couples costume?” he asked almost twenty minutes later and Peter groaned.

 

“Wade, it's too late to try and coordinate a couples costume. I have had my Eggsy costume for weeks, it's your own fault for waiting this long.”

 

“No, I'm serious, I have a really good idea.”

 

“Wade--”

 

“Why don't we go as an engaged couple?”

 

“We are not going as a--wait...what?” Peter put his book down and stood from the couch. “What did you say?”

 

Wade stood in the living room in a fitted black suit, a crisp white shirt with a red and black tie, dress shoes polished, a small box held in his hands.

 

“I said, we should go as an engaged couple.” he moved closer, dropped to one knee in front of Peter. “I mean, it's not a costume, but there’s nothing scarier for two crime fighting vigilante types than commitment, right?”

 

He opened the box (nervously) to show Peter the ring inside, a black tungsten ring with a silver band running through it. “I know it's not diamonds? But I figured they would catch on your costume and be a distraction. But if you want something with diamonds then I'll go exchange it or---”

 

Wade shut up when Peter covered his mouth with his hand. “Are you scared of commitment with me, Wade?”

 

“Not at all baby boy.” Wade shook his head emphatically. “But I'm a little terrified because you haven't said yes yet.”

 

“You haven't asked yet.” Peter stroked his cheek gently, a smile tugging at his lips. “You haven't asked me yet.”

 

“Pete, will you marry me?” Wade blurted all in one breath, and Peter started nodding, then crying, wiping tears away hastily before he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck to kiss him as hard as he could. “Thank god.” Wade laughed against his lips. “Thank god, baby I was starting to panic.”

 

“No reason to panic.” Peter muttered, and held him tighter. “I wouldn't ever say no to you. Not ever, Jesus Christ.”

 

“Are we still going to Iron Mans party?” Wade teased as Peter grabbed the ring and jammed it on his finger, biting his lips in excitement as he stared down at it. “Because you seem pretty distracted-- _ooph!_ ”

 

Peter shoved Wade back onto the floor and climbed on top of him, tearing at his suit. “Forget the party. Want you to fuck me in this suit. Happy _fucking_ Halloween.”

 

Wade nearly shouted with laughter, and rolled them over, settling contentedly between Peter's legs, running a rough hand through all that thick hair. “Happy Halloween, husband.”

 

“Don't ever stop saying that.” Peter demanded and Wade nodded.

 

“I won't. I promise.”

 

***************************

  



End file.
